monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Monster Topic Template Experiment Albatrion Topics: ---- Albatrion Topics: Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Low Rank Blademaster Armor Sorry bout that. I'm so used to people being rude in the Internet that I assumed you were just being "STFU n00b and get out". My bad, really. I'm not in a nice moment right now, so I tend to misinterpret things. Sorry! Anyways, hope I made things clearer. I was thinkings here... What if we made a little list saying just the name of the armor set, the number of parts, it's starting skills and easily unlockable skills and resistances, with sortable columns, to make checking stuff as I said easier? It wouldn't be redundant, since it wouldn't bring materials, images or prices, and shouldn't be too massive, since each armor set would occupy a single line. What do you think? --Thereallarkas 20:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: It could look something like thise: Keep in mind that this isn't meant to replace MHFU: Low Rank Blademaster Armors. It's supposed to be a new page altogether. --Thereallarkas 21:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha, no worries! Let me break up to you what I had in mind ^_^ This is supposed to be a page with quick info on armors. In it, you will find basic, altough useful, information for when you need a new armor set, but don't know exactly what you want in it, or for when you know what you want in an armor, but need a place where it is easy to find the sets that have what you're looking for. I explain: when you don't know what you want in an armor, you could visit this page to have a few ideas. Example: nice, this armor has Artisan in it, I'll try making it! And if you know what you want in an armor, you could easily search this page to know which armors have what you are looking for. Example: hmmm, I need an armor that has Heat CancelHi and a decent resistance to water ---click to sort by water resistance value, quickly browse the table--- interesting, I think I'll go for Cephalos Armor! This is all the functionality this page will have, though. In case you want further information like production costs or necessary materials, you'll need to check MHFU: Low Rank Blademaster Armors (or the other ones, for higher level armors) or the page on the armor proper. Was that clearer? Sorry for not being more understandable from the start! And go get some medicine, man! You can't go easy on fevers PS: Dunno if you noticed, but the sample table I posted above has sortable columns: all you have to do is click on the little square next to the column title. You can't sort by skill, though, since that wouldn't make much sense =D --Thereallarkas 23:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay! It may take a little while, since I'm taking a little trip today and will be back by Tuesday, but I'll work on that! And I got what you're saying and, well, you're right. But let's see how this test table works, it might be worth a try, anyways! --Thereallarkas 12:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) lol, forget about that, it was way faster to do than what I previously thought! Please note that I omitted Plesioth D because I didn't have it's full stats. PS: I erased my previous posts to free up space. I'm too talkative and was taking too much space in your talk page XD --Thereallarkas 13:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! So, I was wondering: what did you think about that table? --Thereallarkas 15:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Monster List Hey, Im doing the monster tables on the new monster list and im wandering if you want subspecies of monsters on it too Sortable table Hey, man! Never heard back from you about that sortable table, so I was wondering what you thought about it! Sorry for bothering you with this, I'm just curious :) --Thereallarkas 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Done! Here it is: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MHFU:_Low_Rank_Blademaster_Armors_Comparison --Thereallarkas 20:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Something You'd Probably Like Seeing hey man im sorry heyman im sorryi thought you were being rude and saying i didnt know what i was talking about you were right u do know much more than me. sooo im sorry. slayerlord85 Question regarding the blocking of a user Hi - I wanted to ask you a question regarding the block of User:EbrithilBowser who didn't receive any warning on his talk page which your block summary refers to. What did he do to cause a block? I would appreciate if we could find a solution which will make both you and EbrithilBowser happy. Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I've answered you here. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Did so once again. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) help i heard that youre online.. i can use some help im an HR4, and the hunter name is Feces!? . plus, i was wondering how you got that userbox template on your userpage, too.PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 things ok, 3 things: #i looked for info for a skill called comrade guidance and trade. i didn't find it. i have it now and i will post its info on the armor skill page! #i have MHFU, but not MH3 yet. im waiting for it to come out on PSP. so you thought i was playing MH3? hehe #im about to make a weapon called felyne and melynx. theres almost no info on it, so i will edit that page when i make it. PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) if you want to see comrade guide skill, then go to armor skills and scroll down to the Other area. PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) if you want to see the improved Felyne and Melynx, and the new page Felyne and Melynx+, then just look them up.